wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 26, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The February 26, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 26, 2019 at the Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. Episode summary R-Truth vs Rey Mysterio vs Andrade United States Champion R-Truth continued a longstanding tradition (started by his apparent childhood hero John Cena) when he arrived on SmackDown LIVE and issued a United States Title Open Challenge … and he quickly got more than he bargained for. Rey Mysterio and Andrade each answered the call, resulting in Truth asking “What would John Cena do” and agreeing to an impromptu, high-octane Triple Threat Match after Carmella told him Cena would do just that. The dazzling title fight saw everything from powerbombs on the floor, to hurricanranas that were delivered with Superstars on other Superstars’ shoulders, to R-Truth hitting a picture-perfect Five-Knuckle Shuffle! In the clutch, R-Truth avoided a double-619 from The Greatest Mask of All Time and caught Rey with a surprise rollup for the win. After the fact, Andrade tried to take out his frustrations on Mysterio, but Rey would have none of it, fighting him off and leaving them to collide another day, a day the WWE Universe would be craving sooner than later. Charlotte Flair had hostile words for Ronda Rousey and Becky Lynch Charlotte Flair pulled no punches as she arrived on SmackDown LIVE, reflecting on why Mr. McMahon chose her to replace Becky Lynch in the Raw Women’s Championship Match against Ronda Rousey at WrestleMania 35. The Queen spoke on her willingness to not only stay in her lane, but thrive in it. Charlotte claimed that Lynch and Rousey’s recent erratic actions can be explained by their inherent fear of The Queen and proclaimed herself the “true champion” before vowing to be on Raw this Monday so that Mr. McMahon could crown her the new, deserving Raw Women’s Champion. Aleister Black & Ricochet vs Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev Looking to continue their winning ways after taking down Raw Tag Team Champions The Revival last night on Raw, Aleister Black & Ricochet teamed up yet again to take on the imposing duo of Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev. The Dutch Destroyer & The One and Only proved yet again that the moment was by no means too big for them by taking the fight right to Nakamura & Rusev. The King of Strong Style & The Bulgarian Brute attempted to use brute strength to wear down the NXT standouts, but the black-and-gold brand sensations refused to stay down, rallying back with a flurry of offense that saw Ricochet take out Rusev with a dazzling dive and Black annihilate WWE’s Rockstar with a ring-rattling Black Mass for the victory. Results * Triple Threat Match for the WWE United States Championship: R-Truth (w/ Carmella) © defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) and Rey Mysterio * Tag Team Match: Aleister Black & Ricochet defeated Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Lana) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes